My Only Sunshine
by The Golden Supreme
Summary: Clementine decides to sing a special song for Louis on a special night. But there's a twist to this special night.


Finally, tonight was the night Clementine had been waiting for. Tonight she was going to surprise Louis with something special. Something she had been working on for weeks on end whenever she got the time to do so. She was going to surprise Louis with a song she had been practicing singing in the privacy of her own room when not even AJ was around to hear her. Both him and Louise would get to hear it soon enough. She had been practicing her singing just for the occasion and she felt that now was the time to see if all that practicing would pay off. It had to be grand. It had to be perfect...just for him. Before she headed out to give him her surprise present she thought about going over the song she had been practicing signing for a while. She grabbed the paper that contained the lyrics all on sheet and cleared her throat, preparing to fill the room with a sweet acapella meant for her long time lover. However, before she could let out one line AJ came bursting through their room door, startling poor Clementine enough to make her drop her lyric sheet. "Clem! Is it time yet!? Is it!?" AJ exclaimed. Bouncing up and down with excitement. She placed her hand over hear heart and sighed with relief that it wasn't a walker bursting in on her. She then gave AJ her signature look of disapproval.

"AJ, what have I told you about running in on people like that? You knock first young man." She reminded very stern voice.

"I'm sorry Clem it's just that I'm really excited to hear you sing to him for the first time. I know you've been practicing by yourself a lot and I'm really excited to hear it."

With a look of joy and pure happiness how could she possibly scold a boy with a face like that. She smiled at him and knelt down to reach his level of height. "I was going to practice before visiting him tonight kiddo. Buuuut...since I have been practicing for a while why don't we go see him now okay?" Clementine said, giving AJ a playful wink. His excitement never ceased and neither did his bouncing but now he was even more excited. He was excited to see his mother figures hidden talent in action. He grabbed Clementine by her hand, applying pressure to it due to his never ending excitement. This caused Clementine to chuckle a bit. She picked up her music sheet and looked it over one last time before. She knew she was ready. She had to be ready for tonight was the night. She stood up and looked down at AJ.

"Ready to go see him kiddo?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Clem. I know he'll love it." AJ assured.

"Hehehe I know he will too kiddo. Lets go."

With that being said, the two walked out of their room and made their way down the school corridor. As they made their way down the path Clem couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She had never really sing to anyone other than AJ before but that was when he was a little babe. She would sing a soothing melody to help him sleep but she had never sung to a significant other before. Not even...Gabe. But then again, she never really got the opportunity to do so to begin with. The pair made their way down the stairs that led to the schools main entrance. Clem noticed that Violet was sitting at the bottom of the staircase, looking through papers that had detailed drawings on them. The drawings turned out to be the hand crafted maps of the school and the location of its many defenses and traps. Clementine remembered it as if it were not long ago they had turned their ugly run-down home into a strong well-built fortress and used the maps to do so. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Violet turned around to see none other than her friends staring down at her. She smiled at them and waved. "Hey Clem. What's up AJ? You two off to see Louise I reckon?" She asked. AJ nodded at her and so did Clementine.

"Yeah. Tonight's a good night to see him." AJ replied.

"It sure is AJ. Well you guys already. He's outside like always." Violet reminded.

"Thanks Violet," Clementine thanked and continued to walk past her friend. "Um..did you talk to him tonight?" Violet shook her head. She was far too busy tonight checking the schools defenses and making sure everyone was safe and sound. She had to since she was the leader of the school now that Marlon had...well...passed.

"Nah not tonight. Unfortunately, I have a whole lotta shit to check on you know? But say hi for me okay? I'll see him in the morning." Violet said.

"Will do Vi. Um..goodnight." Clem replied.

"Yeah. Good night Clem. You too AJ."

Violet got up and made her way up the staircase, leaving AJ and Clem to attend to their meeting with Louis. The pair walked through the lobby and made their way outside where Violet said Louis would be. They knew where his usual spot was so they set forth to said spot. They made their way over to where the makeshift graves were. Clem could see there were four graves there. Two for Tenn's sisters, One for Brody, and the last one for her lovers friend, Marlon. However, she looked over to the fifth one that was added not too long ago. She made her way over to this new grave that was decorated with playing cards. A feeling of guilt and sadness washed over Clementine like a hard crashing wave. She had visited this grave every night and each night she hoped the sadness and guilt would disappear...but they never did. AJ looked up at Clem and could tears in her eyes. He could feel the pain she was feeling and had the urge to cry himself but he wouldn't. He had done enough crying before but even then..even then the tears he tried to hold back would fall down his cheeks. Clementine knelt down in front of the grave to examine the words on the makeshift cross once more like she had done every night. The words written on the cross of the grave read "In memory of Louise". Clementine sighed. " Hey Lou...so sorry to keep you waiting." She said, gliding her fingertips across the words engraved on the cross. Tonight was indeed a special night. Tonight was the night Clementine would finally sing to her deceased lover who was the unfortunate victim of a walker attack he never saw coming. One bite. One bite was all it took for the world to take away another loved one of Clementines. "Clem? Are..are you-"

"Yeah...I know kiddo..I'm ready." Clem interrupted AJ. Her voice so soft, filled with so much grief.

She unfolded the music sheet she had held onto the entire night. She never let go of the musical piece that would have made Louise proud to hear if he were standing in front of her at the moment. But just because he was not with them, didn't mean he wouldn't be able to hear her. At least that was what she prayed for. The song Clementine had chose to sing was " _You Are My Sunshine_ " because it was such a lovely song that Louis had sung to both her and AJ when they had trouble sleeping at night. Clementine could wait no longer as she brought the paper up to her face close enough to be able to read each verse clearly. she cleared her throat as AJ gripped her free hand.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'_

 _I dreamed, I held you by my side_

 _When I awoke dear, I was mistaken_

 _And I hung my head and I cry_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_ "

Clementine paused. Tears began to flow from her cheeks as her heart ached from the pain she was feeling. She felt AJ's grip on her hand tighten. She looked down to see that he had tears streaming down his face as well but..he was smiling. The song was so melancholy but so peaceful at the same time that he didn't want her to stop. She could see it on his face that he didn't want her to stop so she did what she knew was best and kept going. She folded the musical score and put it in her pocket. She wouldn't need it anymore.

" _You told me once dear, you really loved me_

 _And no one else could come between_

 _But now you've left me and you love another_

 _And you have shattered all my dreams_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _I'll always love you and make you happy_

 _If you will only say the same_

 _But if you leave me to love another_

 _But you'll regret it all some day_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_ "

As Clementine finished she felt a raindrop touch her nose. She felt another and another until it began to downpour. However, this would not ruin the moment for her or AJ. This was their time to see their beloved Louis again. It was their time to mourn and nothing would stop them. But through the downpour something happened. Clementine smiled and so did AJ. Of course his smile never went away even though the tears didn't either. "Hey Clem," AJ Began. Clementine looked down at AJ. "That was really...cool. You should sing more." Clem placed a on top of AJ's head.

"You really think so kiddo?" Clementine asked.

"It's...it's what Louis would have wanted right?" AJ replied.

"Yeah..yeah he most definitely would"

Not even the heavy rain couldn't stop the duo from looking up at the dark sky. They wanted to believe that even though Louis was...gone he was still there. Watching them from above with a big goofy grin that he used to where on his face whenever he would entertain Clementine and AJ. Maybe the rain was a sign that maybe..just maybe..he is watching over them. Watching over his family. "Hey Clem," Aj began. Clementine looked down at him, never losing that motherly smile AJ adored so much. "Do you think..do you think he heard you? You know..your singing?" Before Clementine could answer the sky flashed a bright white. The sound of thunder had replaced the sound of heavy winds and rain. It sure did give AJ quite the scare and it made Clementine jump. Louis always knew they hated thunder showers so maybe this was a sign. Clementine chuckled.

"Yeah...yeah kiddo I think he did." She replied.


End file.
